The mainstay of ophthalmic surgery for glaucoma is the enhancement of aqueous outflow from the eye. There are various approaches to such surgery, including: 1) ab externo trabeculectomy or shunting, which requires cutting the conjunctiva and the sclera to penetrate the eye and provide a trans-scleral outflow path; 2) ab interno trabecular or trans-scleral outflow stenting or shunting of aqueous with hardware-based implantable devices or with ablating, non-implantable cutters such as dual-blade and trabectome; and 3) ab interno supraciliary stenting using implantable non-biological hardware implants.
Current ab interno stenting devices and methods are based on non-biological hardware materials such as polyimide, polyethersulphone, titanium, poly styrene-blocks-isobutylene-block-styrene and others. There are significant drawbacks with such non-biological hardware-based implantable devices as such devices can lead to major erosion, fibrosis and ocular tissue damage such as endothelial cell loss.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved devices and methods related to ophthalmic surgery for the treatment of glaucoma.